Spin The Bottle
by YaoiLvr3
Summary: What happens when a friendly game of spin the bottle , turns into a spill of secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Hiya and welcome to my second fanfic Spin The Bottle!!! :D First off, this isn't nessasarily yaoi it's more like shonen-ai (Thats basically yaoi but softer, in other words there not makin out every 3 seconds xD) This is a SasuNaru but there's also straight couples like HinaxKiba and just for fun I added SakuxIno(go lesbians!!! xDDD) and a lil ShikaxChoji(thats alotta pairings xD) so yea there's a lil yaoi for people like me and normal pairs for.......normal people xD Like if someone who didn't like yaoi were to read this they wouldn't even really notice the yaoi but yaoi lovers like me would get the hints ;D lolz well whether you like yaoi or not, enjoy! :D one more thing, this is kinda a weird version of spin the bottle, it's like spin the bottle truth or dare xD

* * *

It was Hinata's 8th birthday. All the little ninjas in Konaha gathered to help celebrate it. "Happy Birthday to you!" Thay all sang. Hinata blushed while smiling and delivered her thanks. Just when her parents were about to cut the cake they realized they hadn't enough plates or forks. "Oh dear, it looks like we have to run to the store." Hinata's mom said with a sigh. "Run? There isn't a store for miles!" Hinata's father argued. They finally desided after a few minutes of bickering that they either go, or eat off the floor. As they were leaving they murmered things like "behave yourselves!" and "Be good little ninjas!" As soon as they left Kiba ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of soda, and emptied it into the sink." Lets play spin the bottle!" Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"Sp-sp-spin the bottle? I d-don't think we should." Hinata said looking at her feet. Kiba threw his arm around her. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Hinata's face became red and in order to get Kiba off her she quickly agreed. "Spin the bottle eh? How troublesome." Said Shikamaru while leaning against a wall.

"Let's play in the basement!" Said Gaara jumping up and down. "B-but it's dark and scawy down tere!" Said Konohamaru, age 3. "Awwww" Ino and Sakura said at the same time while picking up Konohamaru. "It's ok Kono-chan, we'll pretect you!" "Ok, i'll go" Konohamaru agreed.

They were all downstairs in the basement, ready for the first turn. "Hinata, why don't you go first, it's your birthday after all." Suggested choji, digging into a bag of chips. Hinata's cheeks went pink. "Jeez, nice goin Choji!" Said Shikamaru, bumping into him. "I-its ok, i'll go first" Hinata spun the bottle and after many spins, it landed on Kiba. " Alright Kiba, t-truth or dare?" "D-A-R-E!" Kiba spelt out. "I dare you toooo, do a funny dance!" Hinata said dramatically. "That's it? Oh well" Kiba stood up and started twisting, turning and shaking his butt. "I wanna go next!" Said Sakura and Ino at the same time, again. They looked at each other and made a dive for the bottle. Sakura came out on top. "Yes! Alright now, I'm gonna change the rules a lil bit, whoever this lands on, has to kiss me!" All the guys in the group made weird faces. Sakura smiled at her brilliance and spun the bottle. Eventually it landed on Naruto. Naruto looked at the bottle then at Sakura but before he could make his decision Ino pushed him out of the way and took his place. Sakura's eye's had been closed the whole time so imagine her surprise when Ino was on te other end of the bottle. "H-hey! That doesn't count!" Ino told her to shut up and kissed her cheek, making Sakura's face almost as red as Hinata's, _almost._ All the boys went wide eye'd. "Woah," They all said symotainiously. "Alright, alright that's enough, it's Naruto's turn now." Sakura said nervously. Naruto was laying on his side outside of the little circle they had formed for their game. He sat up straight and took hold of the bottle. He used all of his strength and spun it. That thing was spinning for at least 10 minutes. When it finally stopped it pointed right at Sasuke Uchiha. That made both Naruto and Sasuke smile. "Alright Sasuke, truth, or dare?" Said Naruto with a happiness he's never had before. "truth" said Sasuke, his arms folded across his chest. "Alright, you asked for it, tell us Sasuke, what's your deepest, darkest, secret!?!" Naruto expected him to flinch, but he did nothing of the sort. "You really wanna know?" He said with an amused smile. "What's that's suppose to mean?! Or are you just chicken!" This irritated Sasuke.

He stood up and went over to the light and switched it off. Konohamaru screamed. A dim light came on, it was a candle. Sasuke came and set it in the middle of the floor where everyone was. "Alright Naruto, here's my deepest," He paused for effect, "darkest," another pause. "seeecret" Sasuke hissed. Hinata threw herself into Kiba's arms. He was a little surprised himself but never-the-less he comforted her. " It all started in the 1800's, my great, great, great grandfather was in his study on a stormy night when he heard the door to his study open and turned around, there it was," Sasuke looked around and saw everyone was trembling, even tough boy Shikamaru. "W-what was it saw-suke?" Asked Konohamaru in a shaky voice. "it was a vampire! It brutally attacked my great, great, great grandfather, bit him, and turned him into one." Sakura gasped. "Poor grandpa!" Sasuke laughed evily. "But thats not all my great, great, great granpa turned his son into one, then his son into one, and now.....IM A VAMPIRE!!!" Sasuke hissed into the candle at everyone bearing fangs. They all screamed and fell backwards. Then the light came on, Naruto standing by the switch. "Yea right Sasuke, you expect me to believe that load of bull?" Sasuke smiled showing his fangs once more. "Please, those are fake," Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Fine. If you don't believe me, you'll be my first victom." Sasuke said, poking Naruto in the chest.

* * *

Wooooooooo!!! First chapter done!!! please review and tell me what chu tink!!! :D(yea i said tink , watcha gonna do!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright first off, this chapter might not be for the faint of heart. It gets kinda scary towards the end sooo yea, but just read and enjoy, if you don't pee your pants!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! boo! xD

* * *

"Fine. I'll be your first victim, in fact, I'm looking forward to it," Just then there was a knock on the front door and keys jingling. "It's my parents!" Hinata yelped. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds then ran to the door. They burst out of the basement and jumped into their seats at the table just as the front door opened. "Hey! Were back!" Said Hinata's parents cheerfully. "Do you all behave yourselves? Did you do anything fun?" Konohamaru jumped up on the table. "Yup! We went into the basement and played Sp-" Shikamaru grabbed Konohamaru and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Umm uhhh we were playing," "Monopoly!" Exclaimed Gaara. "Monopoly?" Everyone said at the same time. "Uhh yea thats right. Monopoly." Hinata said kinda confused. "Oh ok then. Well, we brought plates and forks!" Her parents said with big smiles.

It was about 8:30. Everyone had eaten cake, presents had been dished out, and Konohamaru took a nap. Everything was quiet. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyugga, me and choji have to get going." Said Shikamaru with a yawn. Choji was on Shikamaru's back, resting with a lollipop in his mouth. "Of course, your parents probably miss you, travel safe! Don't talk to strangers!" "Yea, Yea" Muttered Shikamaru as he was leaving. Gaara was dragging his teddy bear along the floor, rubbing his eyes, walking towards the door. He told Mr. and Mrs. Hyugga that his siblings were probably worried and he should get back to his house. They said the same as they did to Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura were holding Konohamaru as he slept. "Were gonna take him back to the Hokage." They said as they were walking out the door. Hinata's parents nodded as they left. Hinata went upstairs to nap after her big day. All that was left was Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had his night-night cap on already. He walked to the door and bumped right into it, falling back. "Oww...." He muttered. Mr. Hyugga helped him up and told him to be more careful. Naruto said thanks and walked out the door, as he left he looked back and noticed Sasuke, was already gone.

Naruto was walking down a dark alley when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, no one was there. He shrugged and kept walking. More footsteps, and this time, he was pretty sure he heard someone whispering his name. "Naaarutooo..." Whispered a voice that seemed to be carried on the wind. He heard a rustle of leaves. He turned back again, faster this time. All he saw was a cat. It hissed at him and jumped up onto a firescape. Naruto looked at it then up into the sky. A bat was flying over head. He gulped, turned on his heels, and kept walking. He heard rapid footsteps and a sudden stop right behind him. Naruto stood still. He felt someone, or something, breathing down his neck. "Naaaruto..." Said someone right in his ear. A shiver went down his spine. He turned his head ever so slightly and noticed a figure. It was probably a few inches taller then him. He turned all the way back and saw Sasuke, looming over him. He flinched. "Oh Sasuke, it's just you, don't scare me like that!" The corner of Sasuke's mouth rose in a smile and reveled one fang. "Are you still stuck on that, 'I'm a Vampire' thing?" Sasuke smiled more, revealing both fangs. "Sasuke, cut it out! Your scaring me!" Sasuke moved his face slightly up, showing his eyes, red as blood because of his sharingan. Naruto moved slightly back, but he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. Sasuke moved forward, Naruto crawled back. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Sasuke let out a laugh. "Didn't I tell you? When i said you were going to be my first victum, I ment it." Naruto screamed as Sasuke pounced on him. Naruto struggled and tried to fight back but Sasuke's strength was too much. Sasuke pinned him down and stared into his eyes. "Don't worry, this will only hurt alot," He said with an evil grin. Naruto's scream rang out into the night as Sasuke bit into his neck, sucking blood from his jugular.

* * *

me:Ahhh!!! so scary!!!  
Naruto: relax it wasn't real -_-  
me: i knew that -.-  
Naruto: tho it was kinda scary o.o  
me:AHA!!!!!!!  
Naruto: :P i was kidding!  
me: -_- uh huh  
Naruto: watever, thanks for reading and see you next time!!!  
Sasuke: or not -,..,- (vampire face xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Onward to the next chapter!(sorry not alotta notes because idk what to say except enjoy :D) Also, beware of KakaIruNaru!!!(KakashiXIrukaXNaruto) Oh actual i'm about to make these notes a little longer, in this story since Naruto is 8 he has never met kakashi before sooo yea that'll help with any confusion, nooow you can enjoy xD

* * *

Naruto awoke from his nap as the bell rang. "Remember, homework is to read chapters 4 and 5!" Called Iruka sensei after kids who had already ran out of the calssroom. He sighed and stared down at his feet. He looked up and was surprised to see Naruto sitting at his desk with his head down. "Um Naruto, class is over." Naruto sighed, grabbed his books and walked clumsily to the door. Iruka looked worriedly at him. "You don't have to leave now. I mean, if you want you can stay here for a while." Naruto's face lit up. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto as he pounced on Iruka. He let out a scream as he fell to the floor with Naruto on top of him. "Yes, yes your welcome, now get off!" Naruto rolled off him and stood up just as Kakashi-sensei walked in. "Hey Iru-chan!" Kakashi said with a smile. His eyes wandered to Naruto. "Hmm? Is this a student of yours?" Iruka stood up and brushed dirt off his pants. "Yea, this is Naruto Uzumaki." He said tilting his head towards Naruto. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and circled around him, aparently checking him out. "Hmmm, he's kinda cute." Naruto felt the blood rising to his face. "Uhhh I really should be going." He said nervously, looking down, trying to hide his rosy cheeks. Kakashi threw his arm around Iruka and told Naruto that he and Iruka had some "business" to take care of anyway.

Naruto was walking down the hall sluggishly. Tired from the perils of yesterday on Hinata's birthday. He studdenly found himself tripping over his own feet and falling forward. But just when he expected to fall right on his face, someone caught hold of his arm and pulled him back to a normal stance. Naruto turned slowly, ready to thank his savior, but his mind instantly changed when he found out his savior was none other then blood sucking, back stabbing, Sasuke Uchiha. "You should really watch where your going you know." "Why do you even care, you blood sucking freak of nature!" Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto close to him, breathing in his alluring scent. "Well I wouldn't want my little snack to get hurt, then what would i do for food?" Naruto was disgusted by Sasuke, but for some strange reason couldn't help but feel enchanted when in his presence. Maybe it was just for the fact he was a vampire, a creature of the night, virtually untouchable. Sasuke brushed his fingers against Naruto's neck, able to feel his pulse, his steady flow of blood, with just one touch. Sudden fangs appeared in his mouth, Naruto knew he was about to strike. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't moved, they felt heavy as led. He wanted to scream, but his tounge felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Sasuke leaned down and licked a certain spot on Naruto's neck, causing him to whimper. His fangs rubbed ever so slightly against Naruto's soft skin. Just as he was about to get his second taste of blood a voice over the P.A. system rang loud through out the school. "Iruka Umino report to my office, I repeat, Iruka Umino report to my office." Sasuke was distracted and Naruto took the oportunity to escape from his cluthces, leaving Sasuke alone and snackless.

Naruto was laying down in bed, alone in his one bedroom apartment. He was staring up at the ceiling. Trying to figure out his exact feelings. He felt so very confused because for some reason, he actually wanted Sasuke to bite him. He wasn't quite sure why though. He grabbed his pillow and barried his face into it, letting out an exsasperating sigh. "What's wrong with me?" He thought aloud. "Shouldn't I despise him, hate every last cell in his body. Why do I feel like I want to see him again?" A breeze ran through his room. He shivered and looked at the window, It was open, he could have sworn he closed it. He was just about to get up when he noticed a shadow out on the balcony. He didn't move a muscle. Through his window came Sasuke, his precious creature of the night that he had been dieing to see. Sasuke closed the window behind him and approached Naruto. "So, did you miss me?" Naruto gulped. It was true he did miss him, but he would never admit to that. "Not really, you've stalked me, biten me, and now you've let a breeze into my home. I'm far from missing you." "Is that so?" Asked Sasuke curiously, crawling onto Naruto's bed."H-hey, get off my bed!" Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Why can't you ever be a good little snack and let me eat you up." A slender pink tounge flicked across his lips. "I'm not your personal little snack you know, I'm a person with feelings!" "Yes, but your a very yummy person."Said Sasuke, getting closer and closer. Naruto's head went blank. He didn't know what to say as Sasuke climbed on top of him. He could only mutter out his name. "S-Sasuke..." The blood rose to Naruto's face and Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. He bared his fangs, ready to taste Naruto's sweet blood, the object of his eternal desire. Naruto was ready too, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to feel the pressure of Sasuke's fangs burrowed deep into his skin once more. But just as his wish was about to come true, Sasuke vanished as if the hole thing was just a vague, pleasurable, dream.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuun! What's gonna happen! I don't know! why am i using exlamation points!? Oh well! lolz sooo yea another chapter finished, i just wanna say sorry cuz, i know the chapters are only like 3 paragraphs long but, there's gonna be alotta chapters soooo i guess that'll make up for it XD oh weeeellllz bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again,and welcome to chapt.4 of Spin The Bottle! This time my stories going to be written in a different format, via request of a certain SOMEONE im not mentioing names....  
*cough* 0Misake0 *cough*  
well other than that, please enjoy the continuation of Spin The Bottle :D  
P.S. please note before you read this that there is some bad language(like one word lol) and not graphic scene's but ,well, this chapter is rated PG-13 for sugestive themes XD  
also beware of ItaSasu! other then that, enjoy, fur real ._.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a shock, his breathing ragged and deep. He quickly checked his surroundings but sank back in bed with a happy sigh when he realised he was home. He then felt a wave of pain flow through his neck. He reached up and winced in pain as he found two small holes right next to each other. "Itachi..." He muttered. Suddenly he had an ache in his forehead and fell back in bed, he was having a vision of the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke's Vision  
Sasuke's P.O.V (**P.**oint **O.**f **V.**iew)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look around, I'm in Naruto's room, about to dine on his flesh, his sweet, succulent flesh. But wait, I'm suddenly grabbed by something, or someone. I'm pulled out of the window and down onto the streets below. I got into a fighting stance, ready to face who ever dared to steal me away from my precious Naruto. Suddenly from the shadows came my older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"What do you want?" I said in an irritated voice. Itachi laughed and circled around me with his hands behind his back.

"You really want to know?" I growled, baring my fangs more so than ever. He was really starting to piss me off.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I hissed.

"Nothing I mean, I wouldn't want to upset you by telling you that I intend to steal Naruto away from you." He said, a rather large grin on his face. I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to pounce on him when I realised this is nothing more then a battle of the brains, to see who can make the other attack first. Fair enough, I except his challenge.

"Well, you can have him," I said with a sly grin. "I just wanted him for his blood, now that I've gotten it, he's of no more use to me." I glanced over at him with a just a hint of arrogance, but that looked was wiped off my face as I saw him burst out with laughter.

"You really expect me to believe that load of shit! Now come on, I bet not even you yourself believes it." I almost lost my cool, _almost._ Just as I thought all was lost, I defised a plan.

"I was going to kill him!" This left my brother stunned. It was a long shot but i had to keep going.

"That's right! I was going to kill him! I mean what would happen if the secret that I'm a vampire got out? You'd be exposed too you know! My god your an imbecile!" Well, I won our little challenge, unfotunately. My brother growled with rage as he pounced on me then pinned me down to the filthy street. His fangs slid out hastily, as if they hadn't had the sweet comfort of the night air for an eternity. He had such an evil grin on his face. He let out a chuckle.

"Isn't it odd Sasuke?" My brother said calling me by my name for the first time tonight. "We haven't been in a potition like this for a while now." He said leaning in close to me so that our noses were touching. I swallowed, hard.

"W-what is that suppose to mean?" I said glancing to the side. My cheeks,unfortunately, light pink, showing the signs of a potential blush.

"You don't remember? What a pity, I guess I'll have to remind you." That night it was _my _screams,not to mention moans, that rang out into the night as my older brother "had his way with me", bit me, and carried my, apparently un-concious, body to my house and set me down in my bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Sasuke's Vision  
Original P.O.V  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke gasped loudly as he bolted up into a sitting potition on his bed. He was unable to believe what his brother had done. He sat shocked at how vivid his vision was. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it like a spoiled child who didn't get a toy they wanted. He was going to kill his brother, or at least hurt him a whole lot. I mean after all a brother is a brother.

Sasuke stood and walked to bathroom. He ran some bathwater then un-dressed and climbed inside. Baths always calmed him down for some reason. He sat there a while, his body adjusting to the heat of the water. He sighed and sank back, the water convering up to his nose. He just wanted leave the real world and go somewhere where he could be alone. Well, almost alone, of course he would want the company of Naruto.

He imagined Naruto's sweet face. Always smiling for everybody else, making it seem like he's always so happy, but Sasuke had seen him before, a time when he was not so happy, when he was alone. That's what interested Sasuke in Naruto in the first place. He went on to examine Naruto's soft blonde hair, the perfect shade, almost like gold. He moved on down to his eyes, deep blue, like pools of mystery that Sasuke could drown in. His eyes wandered downward to Naruto's lips. The one thing he wanted, but could never have. They were so pale, but also very round, and smooth. They were perfect.

Sasuke mouth curled into a smile under the water. _'Someday...'_ He thought to himself._ 'Someday I will make you mine, and we'll live happily ever after.....maybe.'_

* * *

Me:Haha! yesh!! i have finished chapt.4!! i ish so happy T-T  
Naruto:eh, i guess you did good kid...  
Me: really?? you mean that?? :D *wants a pat on the head*  
Naruto:uhhh yea sure *pats her head*  
Sasuke: i didn't like it! why did i have to get raped???  
Itachi: because silly ^^....your my bitch -___-  
Sasuke:*whimpers* please dont rape me Nii-chan *puppy eyes*  
Itachi:awwww, now im gonna rape you twice as hard :'D *drags him to a room*  
Sasuke: noooo!!!  
Me:wow, he got screwed XD

P.S. tell me if you like the new format or not, it would make me reeeeally happy :D


End file.
